User talk:Blackwing Guy
Hi, I was just looking at your User Page, and I was wondering: Why do you think Stall/Burn cards are "trash"?--Black Rose 16:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, I would just appretiate it if you didn't call them "trash". Finishing off an opponent's Life Points while getting around cards like Judgement Dragon is what makes FIRE, Pyro, and other Burn Deck cards unique. I have a friend who plays a sucessful Volcanic deck, and doesn't like it when people hate on non-Meta decks.--Black Rose 01:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) stalling can fail mr blackwing guy stall deck do rubbish against decks with 3 stars or below monsters in them like GBs with samnite. oh by the way can you have a convo with me on my talk page please! just go on my signatureGBmaster 00:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) well thanks for talking and i like GB because they are fast , cool , recycleable , searchable , mostly costless and they tag in for the glad for the right situationGBmaster 16:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) hey whats upWings of Darkness Unite! 01:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I can help with your Plants, but I need information first. From what I saw, you're conflicting two different strategies. The first is a Plant Beatdown deck, and the other is a Black Garden Control deck. Tell me what you want to focus on, and I'll be able to help you out more.--Akiza Izayoi 20:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) All right, I can do that.--Akiza Izayoi 23:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Erm... It is not my birthday... I believe you want to say that to Eky95.--Akiza Izayoi 07:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) lightsworn deck hiya i seen ur deck recipe for the lightsworn deck u made now it looks ok but thr are a few things thats being puzzling me and the main one is why have u not decided to keep the lightsworn deck to the lightsworn deck cz thats my main deck i use other then my plant deck and i have lost a few games with it which i addmit to it now it is one off the best decks out thr and its a good allrounder now if u want the recipe for that deck then just email me on HBK_Day@hotmail.co.uk and the same goes for my plant deck to i will look forward to hearing from u lightsworn deck hiya i seen ur deck recipe for the lightsworn deck u made now it looks ok but thr are a few things thats being puzzling me and the main one is why have u not decided to keep the lightsworn deck to the lightsworn deck cz thats my main deck i use other then my plant deck and i have lost a few games with it which i addmit to it now it is one off the best decks out thr and its a good allrounder now if u want the recipe for that deck then just email me on HBK_Day@hotmail.co.uk and the same goes for my plant deck to i will look forward to hearing from u lightsworn deck hiya i seen ur deck recipe for the lightsworn deck u made now it looks ok but thr are a few things thats being puzzling me and the main one is why have u not decided to keep the lightsworn deck to the lightsworn deck cz thats my main deck i use other then my plant deck and i have lost a few games with it which i addmit to it now it is one off the best decks out thr and its a good allrounder now if u want the recipe for that deck then just email me on HBK_Day@hotmail.co.uk and the same goes for my plant deck to i will look forward to hearing from u 3rd Installment Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 22:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC)